The First Rank
by HanDik
Summary: Daehyun seorang siswa beasiswa dan Baekhyun seorang siswa kaya raya. Apa jadi nya dengan mereka yang mendapatkan sama-sama peringkat satu sesekolah mereka. (Chapter - 1) DaeBaek Couple


**THE FIRST RANK**

Main Cast : Jung Dae Hyun (L) dan Byun Baek Hyun (P)

Support Cast : Kyungsoo, Yongguk, Jongin, Luhan, Leo dan N

-The First Rank-

 _Kring… kring… kring…_

Terderangar suara bell sepeda yang dinaiki oleh seorang pemuda dengan membawa sebuah tas berisi Koran-koran yang ia bagikan untuk setiap rumah dipagi hari, yang sudah menjadi rutinitas remaja tersebut setiap paginya. Yang dilakukannya setiap pagi merupakan salah satu kerja sambilan yang ia lakukan, ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang anak yang lahir dari keluarga yang kaya. Apapun pekerjaannya akan ia ambil asalkan pekerjaan tersebut bukan merupakan pekerjaan kejahatan.

"Daehyun-ah, sebaiknya kamu segeralah mandi, kau akan terlambat ke sekolah".

Pemuda tersebut bernama Daehyun atau nama lengkapnya Jung Dae Hyun, suara yang memanggilnya ialah ibu Daehyun. Daehyun yang sesampainya dirumah langsung disuruh untuk segera mandi dan bersiap sekolah.

" _Ne_ _eomma…._ Apa Sehyun _noona_ sudah berangkat ?"

" _Noona_ -mu baru saja berangkat, dia terburu-buru dikarenakan hari ini ada pertandingan karate yang diikutinya"

" _Araseo eomma_ , kalau gitu Daehyun mau siap-siap terlebih dahulu dan langsung berangkat"

"Ya segeralah dan begegas, sarapanmu sudah _eomma_ masukan kedalam tempat makanmu dan makanlah saat jam istirahat pertama"

" _NEEEEEEEEE EOMMMA!"_

-The First Rank-

Daehyun memacu sepedanya dengan sangat kencang dikarenakan dirinya sudah hampir sangat terlambat, dari kejauhan terlihat banyak mobil yang keuar-masuk gerbang sekolah. Tempat Daehyun menuntut ilmunya bukanlah sekolah biasa namun sekolah elit yang menjadi tempat sekolahnya bagi keluarga kaya tentunya. Suatu keberuntungan yang Daehyun terima pada saat dirinya lulus sekola tingkat pertama, dirinya ditawari secara khusus oleh Kepala Sekolah tersebut dengan beasiswa secara penuh sampai dirinya lulus tapi tentunya Daehyun harus berada setidaknya peringkat tiga besar dan apabila tidak maka ia harus membayar biaya sekolah untuk tahun selanjutnya.

Sesungguhnya Daehyun tahu apa motif sebenarnya yang Kepala Sekolah Sevit lakukan ialah agar sekolahnya tidak membayar denda dikarenakan tidak membuat program beasiswa yang pemerintah terapkan untuk setiap sekolah yang ada di Korea Selatan.

Sesaat sebelum Daehyun berbelok menuju parkiran motor dan sepeda, dirinya dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sebuah mobil mewah yang ingin berbelok namun tidak menyalakan lampu sen dan hasilnya membuat Daehyun harus menabrak mobil mewah tersebut. Daehyun sangat tahu siapa pemilik dari mobil tersebut ya itu seorang _namja_ yang sangat populer yaitu Byun Baek Hyun teman sekelasnya.

"YAK! KAU TUKANG KORAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ?" Teriak Baekhyun yang langsung keluar dari mobilnya. " _WHAT THE_! LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT ? MOBILKU BARU SAJA DI CAT ULANG DAN SEKARANG KAU MALAH MERUSAK CATNYA!"

" _WHAT YOU SAY_?" Daehyun tidak kalah keras saat dirinya dituduh menabrak mobil Baekhyun padahal dia sendiri yang tidak menyalan sen saat berbelok. "Hei! Tuan Muda Byun, tolong kau pikir baik-baik! Ini salah siapa yang tidak menyalakan tanda berbelok ? Kau yang seenaknya saja berbelok tanpa menyalakan tanda"

"Kau berani menyalahkan ku ? Dasar tukang koran! Ini masih area sekolah dan tentunya tidak masalah bila tidak menyalakan sen. Memangnya kau pik…"

"Baek sudah hentikan, sebaiknya kita segera ke parkiran. Dankau sebaiknya juga cepat sana, ingat kelas kita bertiga hari ini Choi Seung Hyun _Songsaenim_ " Ucap Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan Daehyun langsung segera pergi.

"Tapi Kyung!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Baek, kau bisa mengecat kembali mobilmu. Kau parkiran sekarang atau aku turun meninggalkanmu sekarang untuk kekelas" Ucap Kyungsoo telak dan membuat Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam mobil. "Aku tahu kau masih sangat kesal karena hasil semester satu kemarin, aku juga tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya ini sekolah membuat dua _ranking_ satu dikarenakan nilaimu dan nilai Daehyun sama"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah membuatku untuk mengingat hal itu yang membuatku makin kesal!"

"Setidaknya sekolah tidak menghapus _ranking_ dua"

-The First Rank-

" _Haish jinja!_ Bisa-bisanya aku kembali berurusan dengan _namja_ itu. Aku masih teringat dengan jelas dia itu langsung memukulku bertubi-tubi dikarenakan dia mendapat _ranking_ satu yang sama denganku" Monolog Daehyun saat berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil mengingat pukulan yang tidak bertenaga itu.

"Wohoohohohohoho…. Siapa ini yang datang _Uri_ Daehyun-ah yang berhasil mendapatkan _ranking_ satu diantara kita semua yang berada di _ranking_ 50 lebih" Ucap Jongin teman sebangku dan sekelas Daehyun.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian, ingat peringkatku berada didelapan dan itu artinya aku dan Daehyun masuk dalam jajaran _Top_ 10 disekolah" Yongguk yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Jongin langsung membela diri"

"Sudah hentikan, apa artinya peringkat satu bila ADA DUA ORANG! Ingat baik-baik PERINGKAT SATU DISEKOLAH INI ADA DUA!" Kali ini Luhan yang berbicara dan menekankan kata peringkat satu dan dua orang. "Dan lagi ya Jongin diantara kita berempat hanya kau yang mendapatkan peringkat 55, dan jangan lupa bahwa peringkat ku adalah 12"

"Yayayaya… Kalian berada di peringkat terbaik sedangkan aku terlihat bodoh dianatar kalian" Ucap Jongin terlihat sedih.

"Sudahlah kalian ini kenapa membahas peringkat mulu, tidak ada yang bodoh diantara kita ingat" Ucap Daehyun yang sudah lelah mendengar mereka berbicara soal peringkat disekolah mulu.

Daehyun sangat senang memiliki ketiga teman yang sangat peduli kepadanya walaupun ia merasa sangat kecil diantara mereka berempat. DIrinya sangat tahu posisinya disekolah seorang pelajar yang hanya bersekolah karena beasiswa dan dirinya menjadi satu-satunya siswa yang tersisa dikarenakan dua orang siswa yang juga mendapatkan beasiswa harus mengundurkan diri dikarenakan mereka hanya mendapatkan peringkat 5 dan 6.

"Wow siapa ini yang lewat ? Si Miskin yang beruntung karena beasiswa kah ? Ucap seorang pemuda bernama Jung Taek Woon atau biasa dikenal Leo, bersama Cha Hak Yeon atau biasa dipanggil N.

"Setidaknya dia berada di peringkat satu Leo dari pada kau yang berada di peringkat tiga" Jongin kembali bersuara yang tidak terima temannya perkataan Leo terhadap Daehyun.

"Peringkat satu bagimu ? Bagiku hanya Baekhyun-ku lah yang berada di peringkat satu ingat itu baik-baik"

"Kau bilang hanya si Baekhyun ? Kalau gitu peringkatmu turun _dong_ ? Atau kami bilang kau PERINGKAT EMPAT dari sekarang ?" Ucap Luhan dengan sinis. "Bagi kami tidak masalah bila Daehyun tidak dijadikan peringkat satu disekola ini"

"Hei.. hei.. sudah hentikan sebaiknya kita kekelas lagipula Jung Taek Woon- _shi_ dan Cha Hak Yeon- _shi_ berada dikelas yang berbeda" Ucap Daehyun yang langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan Jongin diikuti oleh Yongguk.

"Cih dasar tukang Koran _sialan_ " Ucap Leo kesal dan langsung bergegas masuk kekelas bersama N.

 _To Be Continue…._

Menepati janji kepada jumma milkhunhanyuri15, kalau ada yang bertanya yang kain kok tidak dilanjuti malah buat baru jadi sebenarnya sudah lupa alurnya tapi pasti dilanjut karena saya harus baca lagi ceritanya biar bisa ingat kembali alur dan ending masing-masing Story lainnya.


End file.
